1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to raise personal sexual pleasure, and more particularly, to a sexual aid device for a man's genitals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of human body structure, a person has various desires, from birth through adulthood, and these desires include food desires, shopping desires, money desires, sexual desire and so on. In terms of sexual desire, if one has a stable relationship with another person, he/she can relieve his/her sexual desire and achieve effects of physical and mental health. If one is single, the best way to fulfill sexual desire is through various sex toys, which is not only sanitary and convenient, but also results in less complicated sexual issues.
Because sex toys can fulfill sexual desire and are convenient for storage, more and more sexual toys of various structures are on the market. Not only can a single person fulfill sexual desire with sex toys, but also people with a partner can raise their sexual pleasure and sexual life and then make their relationship harmonious by the sexual toys. In medical science, it has been proven that men have a greater sexual desire than women due to their human body structure, and therefore there are a wide variety of sex toys available for male masturbation.
A conventional sexual device for men is like what is disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. M358641. The patent discloses a counting sleeve ring with counting function. The counting sleeve ring has a counting device inside to count the moving times of a man's genitals and a wireless signal module for sending wireless signals. The module generates different signals according to each value of times counted by the counting device of the sleeve ring. A CPU decides to trigger and start corresponding sensory organ stimulating module according to signals received, so as to achieve the objective of raising sexual pleasure.
However, a preset vibration time needs to be set before using such sexual device, so that the sensory organ stimulating module is started after a user vibrates for a certain times. Therefore, the user can predict when the sensory organ stimulating module is started, and there is no new and stimulating feeling after usage for a while. Besides, the sensory organ stimulating module only has vibration and sound effect and does not have visual stimulating effects, resulting in decrease of overall practicability.